All hands against our own
by LoversByHaters
Summary: Traducción autorizada por stereobone. Corta mi cabello, hermano —dijo—. Como solías hacer antes. O, cuatro veces que Loki corta el cabello de Thor y una vez que Thor corta el cabello de Loki.


Traducción autorizada por **stereobone**

**Resumen:** —Corta mi cabello, hermano —dijo—. Como solías hacer antes.  
O, cuatro veces que Loki corta el cabello de Thor y una vez que Thor corta el cabello de Loki.

**Disclaimer:** Thor no es de mi propiedad, obvio. La historia es de stereobone, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**All hands against our own**

**I.**

Emite un quejido como si Frigga fuera a asesinarlo, se retuerce en su asiento antes de saltar y correr hacia Loki. Son niños, sus mejillas aún redondas y sonrosadas por su juventud. Thor se esconde detrás de Loki, agarrándole de los hombros y escondiendo la cara en uno. Frigga suspira al verlos, todavía en cuclillas, con las tijeras en su mano. Ellos corren en círculos a su alrededor.

—No quiero que me lo cortes —dice Thor, su voz ahogada en la túnica de Loki—. ¡Me lastimas!

—Porque te retuerces como una serpiente, hijo. —La sonrisa de Frigga es de cansancio—. Tiene que hacerse.

Thor niega con su cabeza.

—A Loki ya se le ha cortado el cabello —dice Frigga, y Thor alza la mirada ante ello. Mira a Loki, y Loki le devuelve la mirada, su sonrisa ladeada. Thor agarra su propio cabello. Está enredado y cae por sobre sus hombros, rebeldes rizos infantiles rozan sus mejillas. No quiere que se lo corten. Es un príncipe, debería ser capaz de hacer todo lo que quiere.

—No me importa —dice—. No quiero que me lo cortes.

Frigga suspira, poniendo las tijeras en la mesa. —Me pones a prueba, querido. Pero lo haré mañana.

Ella los junta en sus brazos, a pesar de que Thor protesta con sus piernas, pateando. Thor y Loki aún comparten habitación, justo frente a la de sus padres, con camas individuales juntas. Frigga los deja a ambos en ellas, besa sus frentes antes de apagar la luz.

Yacen en la oscuridad juntos, pasan sólo minutos cuando Loki se arrastra a la cama de Thor. Thor se sienta, entrecerrando los ojos en la oscuridad.

— ¿Loki?

—Por supuesto que soy yo —dice Loki—. Siéntate.

Thor lo hace sin preguntar. Hay un momento de silencio en la oscuridad, y entonces Loki enciende una de las antorchas. A la luz, Thor puede ver las tijeras en la mano de Loki. Frunce el ceño.

—Hermano, ¿qué estás...?

—Silencio —dice Loki—. Date la vuelta.

Thor entiende ahora. Ríe.

—No puedes cortar mi cabello.

Loki frunce el ceño. —Sí puedo. Date la vuelta.

Toma un momento para que Thor obedezca, aún viendo con recelo las tijeras que Loki sostiene. Su hermano no es ajeno al mal. Pero Thor confía en él, así que se voltea, encaramándose en el borde del colchón.

—Si me lastimas, te haré algo peor —dice, y puede sentir la sonrisa de Loki detrás de él.

El primer paso de los dedos de Loki por su cabello hace saltar a Thor. Es suave, sorprendentemente, quizás porque sus manos son aún muy pequeñas. Loki peina el cabello de Thor con sus dedos, tan cuidadosamente que Thor apenas lo siente. Permanece en silencio, con los ojos cerrados mientras Loki elimina los enredos y su cabello se siente como seda. Entonces Loki comienza a cortar. Thor exhala.

—Con cuidado, hermano.

—Lo tengo —dice Loki.

Es la verdad. Es suave en una forma que Thor no entiende aún, cortando las puntas y reuniéndolas en su mano, pequeños mechones de cabello rubio como telas de araña. Cuando Loki finaliza, pasa los dedos a través del cabello de Thor una vez más. Thor se da vuelta y se hacen frente el uno al otro en la cama, entrecerrando los ojos, con las narices casi juntas.

—Bien —dice Thor—, ¿cómo me veo?

Loki sonríe. —Es perfecto.

**II.**

Loki espera por noticias, tres días y noches. Están en el límite de Nornheim, al borde de la batalla, Thor y Odín en algún lugar profundo en el corazón del reino, Loki se queda atrás con el resto del flanco.

—No hay lugar para la magia en esta batalla — había dicho Odín, y sus palabras hicieron a Loki temblar, pero no dijo nada. Esperó.

Todavía espera.

A la tercera noche, el sonido de los cuernos anuncia el regreso de los guerreros, y Loki sale de su tienda, ansioso. Ve a Odín pero busca tras él a su hermano, ninguna señal de él en absoluto. Loki no lo reconoce a la primera, tiene mucha sangre. Su cabello está rojo y negro por la suciedad, el rostro surcado también de lo mismo, y se sostiene su costado izquierdo, inclinándose sobre su caballo por apoyo.

Thor está sonriendo.

—Una gran victoria —dice Odín y todo el mundo vítorea, un coro.

Loki observa a Thor detenidamente, pero este no le mira a los ojos. Fue su primera batalla, una prueba de que se está convirtiendo en un hombre. Lo ha logrado con valentía. Mjölnir atado a su lado. Loki camina hacia él, pero Thor le pasa, desmontando su caballo antes de abrazar a los demás guerreros, con la voz profunda de la risa. Sin embargo, su sonrisa está apagada. Nadie parece notarlo además de Loki.

Sigue a Thor hasta su tienda.

—Hermano —dice Loki—. Te ves extraño.

Thor se encoge de hombros, tirando de su armadura. —El nervio de la batalla todavía fluye dentro de mí.

Loki frunce el ceño, dice su nombre en voz baja, casi como un hechizo. Thor no le mira. Se quita el resto de su armadura metódicamente, casi robótico, hasta que se quita los pantalones. Entonces Thor se mira en el espejo. Se observa con una objetividad que aterroriza a Loki, haciéndole querer preguntar e insistir, pero lo conoce mejor. Se queda en silencio hasta que Thor habla.

—Tome cuatro vidas —dice, tan bajo que Loki apenas le escucha.

El viento aúlla en el exterior.

—Hermano —dice Loki.

—No lo esperaba... —Thor se estremece. No quiere dejar que los demás le vean así, sacudido por la batalla. Es la primera vez que Thor ha matado—. Escucho sus gritos en el viento, hermano.

Loki le toca por primera vez, pone una mano sobre el hombro de Thor, que está ardiendo. Hay sangre en su cabello, seca y apelmazada, un olor a hierro que hace a Loki querer vomitar. No lo hace. Extiende la mano y lo agarra, casi en un gesto tranquilizador. Thor cierra los ojos un momento antes de abrirlos de nuevo.

—Prepara un baño para mí, Loki —dice.

Loki asiente.

Thor se baña por más tiempo de lo normal y Loki espera por él en la tienda, escuchando a los hombres afuera riendo y emborrachándose con hidromiel, celebrando una victoria y el luto a sus camaradas. Se pregunta qué vio Thor, que fue sostener esas vidas en su mano, tener poder sobre ellas. Desea poder haber ido, desea que padre le hubiera dejado.

Thor sale del baño de repente, desnudo y mojado aún, con una pequeña cuchilla en su mano.

— ¿Cortarás mi cabello? —pregunta.

Loki le observa.

Thor dice—: Por favor —una palabra que no viene de sus labios en siglos.

Loki asiente, toma la cuchilla de la mano de Thor y lo guía a una silla, haciéndole sentarse. Loki sólo corta un poco, pasando sus dedos a través de los enredos, como hizo cuando eran niños. La cuchilla no es para cortar el cabello, pero basta.

—Corta más —dice Thor—. Lo quiero corto.

Loki duda. Nunca había querido eso antes, siempre orgulloso de tener el cabello más largo. Un cabello de guerrero, lo llama Thor. Pero esta vez le alcanza y agarra la mano a Loki, entrelazando sus dedos antes de darse vuelta. Sus ojos están muy abiertos y suplicantes. Thor no tiene que decir más. Loki no está dispuesto a discutir con él. Aprieta la mano de Thor antes de dejarla ir, dando un asentimiento.

Thor se vuelve a voltear y Loki corta. Corta hasta que el cabello de Thor está más corto de lo normal, hasta que Thor alcanza a agarrar su mano de nuevo, sujetándole. Por primera vez, Loki se da cuenta de que también está temblando. Ambos lo están. Baja la cuchilla y Thor se levanta, saliendo de la tienda para unirse a los otros. Loki escucha su risa desde el exterior, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Su cabello tarda meses en crecer de nuevo.

No hablan de ello.

**III.**

Thor no es un borracho silencioso. Su voz despierta a Loki mucho antes de llegar a su habitación, retumbando por todo el pasillo como un trueno. Loki suspira en su colchón, y entonces gruñe cuando Thor abre su puerta, la luz se desborda desde el pasillo.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —sisea.

No hay respuesta. Thor sólo cierra la puerta y entonces se topa con la cama, derrumbándose en ella y encima de Loki. Loki gruñe y le empuja, pero Thor es peso muerto sobre él. Acaricia la oreja de Loki, su aliento caliente y apestoso a hidromiel.

—Hermano —dice.

—Suéltame, grandísimo zopenco —Loki le empuja de nuevo. Thor no se mueve—. Hueles como una cabra podrida.

Thor ríe y su aliento le hace cosquillas al rostro de Loki, haciéndole sentirse cálido.

— ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan cruel, hermano, cuando yo te amo tanto?

—Porque me estás asfixiando con tu peso —dice Loki—. ¿Qué quieres?

Thor ríe de nuevo pero de repente se queda quieto, y por un momento Loki piensa que se quedó dormido, y maldice a los Tres Guerreros por ello. No tiene duda de que ellos fueron quienes llenaron a Thor con hidromiel y luego le dejaron suelto. Pero entonces Thor se enrolla más estrechamente a él, y su voz sale más cálida que antes.

—Corta mi cabello —dice—, como lo hacías antes.

Loki inhala sin querer

—No tengo ninguna cuchilla para cortarlo —dice.

Los labios de Thor están presionándose sobre su mandíbula.

—Extraño cuando me cortabas el cabello —dice Thor—. Te extraño, hermano.

Loki se desplaza por debajo de Thor, de repente el peso de este es incluso más pesado y sofocante. Se retuerce, pero Thor no cede, y sus labios están mojados y calientes contra la piel de Loki.

—No hay nada que extrañar —dice Loki—. Estoy justo aquí.

—No —Thor se le acerca más y la calidez que Loki siente por ello es desconcertante—. Hemos crecido separados últimamente, ¿no? Te he notado observándome desde las sombras, hermano. No necesitas ocultarte.

Envuelve sus brazos en la cintura de Loki, apretando ligeramente y Loki de repente siente pánico, su cuerpo se tensa. Cuanto más lucha, más se aferra Thor a él, así que Loki se queda quieto, incapaz de ralentizar su acelerada respiración.

—Déjame levantarme y te cortaré el cabello —dice—. Por favor, hermano.

Thor eventualmente le deja levantarse, y Loki se apresura a separarse de él, coge una cuchilla de su bolsa de armas y la mantiene cerca. Como si necesitara protegerse de algo.

No corta el cabello de Thor. Su hermano colapsa en su cama, sus extremidades extendidas. Loki le mira, la forma en como su boca está abierta, la forma en como su pecho sube y baja mientras duerme. Entonces Loki le maldice. Se desplaza cerca para acostarse junto a él de todos modos, deja que los ronquidos de Thor le conduzcan al sueño.

Mantiene la cuchilla apretada en sus manos toda la noche.

**IV.**

Se preparan por semanas, y todo el reino habla de ello, no hay un rincón en donde Loki pueda girar sin oír hablar al respecto. La coronación de Thor se cierne sobre él, burlándole, atormentándole. Nadie parece cuestionar la habilidad de Thor, como si estuvieran ciegos, y la lengua de Loki arde en su boca por tal motivo. Es inútil decirselos, no escuchan. Thor es el hijo consentido, infalible. Loki no es más que el segundo nacido, el creador de los problemas, el embaucador

Así que Loki hace lo que debe.

Ama a Thor, con una intensidad que a veces es aterradora, y por eso es que lo hace. Es por eso que va a Jotunheim. Hará que padre vea, y Thor deberá esperar. Su coronación es inevitable, Loki ya sabe eso, pero aún no está listo.

Loki sale la noche antes de la ceremonia, sus ojos parpadeando hacia el bifrost, las brillantes y grandes estrellas a su alrededor. No ha visto a Thor en casi dos días, ha estado tan ocupado alistándose, todo el mundo alborotado a su alrededor. Loki no está deseoso de esa atención. Al menos, no de los otros. Se pregunta si Thor ha siquiera notado su ausencia. Probablemente no.

Son hombres ahora, no niños. Thor es fuerza. Loki es magia.

Loki camina por los pasillos sin ser visto, como una sombra.

Abre la puerta de sus aposentos y Thor está allí, sentando en su cama como si le perteneciera. Loki está tan impresionado por su presencia que sólo se queda inmóvil en la puerta. Thor le sonríe, encantador pero con una pizca de inseguridad. Hay unas tijeras en su mano.

—Hermano —dice.

Loki cierra la puerta, con la serenidad recuperada.

—Estás en la habitación equivocada.

Thor ríe. —Lo sé.

Se levanta y va hacia Loki, tan suficientemente cerca que Loki puede olerlo, recién bañado. Loki se queda mirándole la mano.

—Deberías estar en la cama, hermano, mañana es tu coronación. —Loki ladea la cabeza, sonriendo—. ¿O lo has olvidado?

—Por supuesto que no —dice Thor.

Sus manos están inquietas, sus labios moviéndose con nerviosismo. Es un pequeño detalle que sólo Loki conoce –está nervioso. La sonrisa de Loki se amplía.

— ¿Entonces qué es, hermano?

Thor alza las tijeras, como si Loki aún tuviera que verlas.

— ¿Cortarías mi cabello?

Los sirvientes le han estado adulando todo el día, preparándolo. Cualquiera de ellos podría haberlo hecho por él, pero Thor no se los pidió. Se lo pide a Loki. No le ha olvidado. El corazón de Loki se hincha un poco, siente un cosquilleo en su pecho, pero no lo demuestra. Enrolla su mano alrededor de la de Thor, tomando las tijeras.

—Volteate —dice, en voz baja, y Thor lo hace.

Se sienta en una silla, Loki tras él, pasándole los largos dedos por su cabello. Como solía ser. Corta el cabello de Thor con gran concentración, prestando atención al largo, asegurándose de que quede uniforme. No está muy enredado, pero Loki lo peina de todos modos, con sus dedos masajeando el cuero cabelludo de Thor. Thor tararea debajo de él.

Se acaba muy pronto. Loki baja las tijeras, pero entonces Thor le agarra de la muñeca, girando.

—Espera —dice.

Le aprieta casi demasiado duro, suplicante. Loki no se mueve.

—Corta mi barba —dice Thor—. Por favor.

Loki nunca lo ha hecho antes. Thor nunca lo ha pedido, y él nunca se ha ofrecido. Parece muy intimo, demasiado cerca para cruzar una línea que no deberían.

— ¿Qué sucede, hermano? ¿No puedes hacerlo por tu cuenta?

Lo dice para romper la tensión y no funciona. Thor sólo le sonríe, pero no es la arrogante ni la escandalosa sonrisa a la que Loki está acostumbrado.

—Preferiría que lo hicieras tú —dice.

Se ven el uno al otro en ese momento, estimando, probándose. Eventualmente, Thor le suelta la muñeca y es decisión de Loki. Apenas puede recordar la última vez que Thor no le demandó una exigencia. Hay esperanza para Thor, y por eso es que Loki no se arrepiente de colar a los Jotuns en Asgard. ¿Quién más puede ayudar a Thor si no es él?

Loki coge las tijeras.

Thor cierra los ojos mientras Loki se inclina hacia abajo. Están cara a cara. Loki corta con cuidado, comenzando con la barbilla, cortando pelos sueltos y pasando su pulgar suavemente sobre esta. Puede sentir la respiración de Thor en su cara, caliente y constante. Corta el bigote, y pequeños pelos caen en el labio inferior de Thor. Loki los retira, tragando con dificultad. No toma mucho tiempo, pero se siente como una eternidad hasta que Loki baja las tijeras y Thor abre los ojos. Sostiene la cara de Loki en sus manos antes de que se le ocurra alejarse. Se miran fijamente, y es como si Thor estuviera intentando ver algo en Loki, intentando sacarle algo. Loki traga de nuevo.

—Mañana —dice Thor, y acerca la cara de Loki a la suya, besa su frente. Loki frunce el ceño—. ¿Estarás a mi lado? —pregunta, y suena más como un niño.

En ese momento, Loki se lo pregunta a sí mismo. Sólo una vez.

—Por supuesto —dice, algo en su interior duele.

**V.**

No ve luz por siete días. Odín le retiene en la más oscura de las mazmorras, aislado. El bozal ya no está, pero los grilletes sí. Un collar se añade –conteniendo su magia, convirtiéndole casi en un inútil. Le agota, y Loki yace débil en el suelo de la celda, inmóvil. Hay una cama, pero no la usará. Esperará el momento oportuno, esperará.

Por ahora es un prisionero. Está derrotado.

Y si se escapa, ¿entonces qué? Thanos le encontrará. El Chitauri le encontrará, Thor le encontrará. Loki no puede decidir que es peor.

Al octavo día, la puerta de su celda es abierta. La luz que la inunda casi le ciega, y Loki cierra los ojos con fuerza, siseando, dándose vuelta. Pero no necesita ver para saber quién es.

—Hermano —dice Thor.

La puerta se cierra, bloqueando la luz una vez más. Loki no se voltea. Esto no es lo que quiere ver. No lo es.

— ¿Vienes a mirar como estúpido a tu prisionero? —pregunta, venenoso.

—He venido a ver a mi _hermano_—dice Thor.

Voltea a Loki hacia él, obligándole a enderezarse. Thor le apoya contra el muro de la celda, los grilletes sacudiéndose ruidosamente entre ellos.

—No encontrarás tal cosa aquí.

Thor ni siquiera refleja ira por sus palabras. Realmente ha cambiado, también lo ha hecho Loki. Extiende una mano, en un principio Loki piensa, para agarrarlo, pero en lugar de eso, acaricia su cabello. Está más largo, salvaje. El acto confunde a Loki, y sólo puede fruncir más el ceño. Algo afuera hace click y entonces Thor está de pie, mirando a Loki con una tristeza que no puede ser descrita como lástima, sino arrepentimiento.

—Regresaré —dice Thor.

Loki no dice nada.

Regresa. Esa noche o quizá temprano en la mañana, Loki no lo sabe. No se ha movido de la posición en la que Thor le puso antes, las piernas extendidas, manos juntas. Cuando finalmente alza la mirada, puede ver las tijeras en las manos de Thor. Loki inhala fuertemente. Thor no dice nada, pero se dobla al nivel de Loki, viéndole. Maniobra con Loki para así sentarlo delante de él, entre sus piernas. Loki no se molesta en batallar, sabe que perderá.

Está en su naturaleza.

Thor toca su cabello con vacilación, con los dedos peinándole suavemente las puntas antes de ir hacia arriba y los hunde allí. Está sucio, grasoso, con mechones apuntando a todas las direcciones posibles, enredado más allá de lo creíble. Pero Thor no se detiene, pasa sus dedos por él hasta que está liso y libre de nudos. Y intenta, intenta tanto ser gentil, pero Loki se deleita con cada tirón doloroso en su cuero cabelludo. Quiere el dolor.

Cuando Thor corta el primer mechón de cabello, Loki siente que un enorme peso se está cayendo de él. Quiere gritarle a Thor que se detenga, pero no abre su boca. Ni siquiera se mueve. El corte probablemente es irregular, las manos de Thor están firmes, pero nunca ha cortado el cabello de Loki antes. Lo corta hasta su cuello, un replica de como era antes de que cayera. Después de finalizar, Thor pasa su mano por el cabello de Loki una vez más deslizándola hacia abajo hasta que alcanza el cuello de Loki, donde está el collar. Entonces lo agarra.

—Hermano —dice, de repente mucho más cerca de lo que Loki pensó que estaba—. Te he fallado tanto.

—No —dice Loki, y entonces se sofoca antes de poder decir algo más.

No sabe lo que iba a decir. Ya no tiene idea de nada. Thor le voltea y sus ojos están húmedos, increíblemente azules y la vista de ellos le hace a Loki querer vomitar.

Thor lo besa. La presión es casi dolorosa, desesperada, y a Loki no le importa. No devuelve el beso, pero tampoco pelea por liberarse. Está cansado de pelear. Está tan cansado.

Algo húmedo toca sus mejillas, y Loki se da cuenta de que son lágrimas – lágrimas de Thor, pero nota también que son de ambos. Ambos están llorando, y Thor no deja de besarlo, acunando la cara de Loki entre sus palmas. Aún hay mucho odio, está ardiendo dentro de Loki y Loki ya no sabe que hacer con él. Odia. Ama. Lo único que no puede hacer es dejar de sentir.

Thor se aleja, y el momento ha terminado. Loki aún es un prisionero. No es lo mismo. Nunca lo será.

—Arreglaré esto —dice Thor—. Te salvaré.

Esta horrible risa brota de la garganta de Loki, desparramándose por sus labios antes de que pueda detenerla.

—No puedes —dice—. No puedes.

Thor se levanta, su mano se desliza con persistencia sobre la mandíbula de Loki antes de apartarse.

—Pero lo intentaré —dice.

Se marcha, y Loki no se mueve por un largo rato. Lo hace, finalmente, tocando las puntas de su cabello, más corto ahora, más familiar.

—Sé que lo harás —dice Loki, y la oscuridad no le responde.

Espera por el regreso de Thor.

FIN


End file.
